I Give Him To You
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [Hunkai, chankai, hunbaek] Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun menyukai orang yang sama yaitu Oh Sehun, siapakah yang akan menjadi padangan Sehun? atau tidak keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

I Give Him To You

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan kafe yang bernuansa abu-abu ini terdapat dua orang pemuda yang saling memandang sengit satu sama lain.

Jongin dan Baekhyun, mereka yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan saling memandang sengit.

Tak tahan dengan keterdiaman tersebut Jongin membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu." Jadi apa maumu?" Tanya nya santai.

"Jauhi Sehun!" Hanya dua kalimat yang keluar tapi memberikan dampak yang besar bagi keduanya.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya" Balas Jongin dengan nada yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut.

"Sehun adalah calon pacarku dan aku ingin kau menjauhinya apakah kurang jelas?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sengit.

Jongin sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar kalimat tersebut, 'Calon pacar?' yang benar saja.

"Ck, dengar ya Baekhyun-ssi. Kau hanya calon pacar bukan pacarnya jadi aku berhak untuk mendekatinya" ucap Jongin santai.

"Dan aku tak peduli, yang aku tau kau harus menjauhinya!" Baekhyun membalas tak kalah santai dengan ucapan Jongin tetapi sarat akan perintah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?" Tanya nya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Terserah padamu, aku yakin bahwa Sehun tetap akan memilihku"

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali dirimu. Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing secara Sehat?" Tawar Jongin dengan menyesap minuman greentea nya.

"Aku tak takut, Sehun pasti akan memilihku" Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit Sombong. Karna pada dasarnya memang Baekhyun kenal lebih dulu pada Sehun dibandingkan dengan Jongin.

"Ya.. Dan tunggu saja kabar bahagiaku dengan Sehun" Ucap Jongin dengan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin nampak memasuki kelas nya dengan semangat, karena ia senang bahwa Sehun merupakan teman sekelasnya. Jadi intensitas bertemu mereka lebih banyak dibandingkan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehun" Sapanya Ceria pada Sehun yang nampak sedang memainkan handphone nya.

Sehun yang mendengar seseorang menyapanya pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Oh hai Jong" Sapa nya balik.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin sembari mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Sehun, karena tempat duduknya memang berada dibelakang Sehun. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dulu, kenapa ia tak berangkat pagi saat dulu hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Jika saja dirinya datang pagi pasti ia bisa mengajak Sehun untuk duduk sebangku dengannya. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Jongin hanya bisa pasrah tidak duduk dengan Sehun tapi setidaknya ia duduk dibelakang Sehun.

"Aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, ia menanyakan tentang tugas yang tak dimengerti" Ucap Sehun menjelaskan pada Jongin.

Jongin yang tadi semangat jadi sedikit malas mendengar nama musuhnya itu disebut-sebut. Jadinya ia hanya menjawab 'Oh' saja.

.

.

.

Kring~

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah harus dihentikan, para muridpun membereskan peralatan belajar mereka kedalam tas masing-masing.

Jongin berniat mengajak Sehun untuk kekantin sekarang.

"Sehun-"

"Sehun!" ucapan Jongin langsung dipotong oleh seseorang yang sekarang sedang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Ini aku membawa bekal, kita makan bersama ya?" Ajak Baekhyun dengan sedikit manja yang menyebabkan Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya ingin muntah.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sehun santai lalu membuka bekal tersebut.

Jongin mendesis tak suka mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Wah wanginya enak sekali" puji Sehun tulus.

"tentu saja, itukan aku yang memasaknya sendiri" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

Sialan, Jongin merasa kalah telak dengan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak bisa masak selain ramen dan telur, untuk makan sehari-hari saja ia sering memesan dan meminta pada Chanyeol tetangga sebelah apartemen nya.

"Pasti rasanya enak, akan kucoba" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung mengambil sendok dan memakanya.

"Rasa nya enak sekali, pasti kau bisa menjadi Chef yang handal kemudian hari" Ucap Sehun masih dengan mengunyah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dengan sesekali memukul pelan bahu Sehun, ia sedikit melirik kearah Jongin lalu bersmirk saat melihat wajah masam Jongin.

Jongin tak tahan lagi, dengan cepat ia pergi dari ruangan kelasnya saat mendengar Sehun memuji Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk sendiri di kantin sekolah nya dengan tak semangat ia memakan makanan nya.

Ia bingung sekarang bagaimana cara mendekati Sehun, ia belum tahu apa-apa saja kesukaan Sehun. Ia baru dekat dengan Sehun semenjak mereka sekelas dan itu hanya baru 2 bulan.

Yang Jongin tahu hanya Sehun itu menyukai Dance sama seperti dirinya karena memang mereka satu extrakulikuler pada bidang dance, tetapi dirinya cukup senang mereka memiliki hobi yang sama.

Ah ia punya ide, ia akan mengajak Sehun latihan bersama sepulang Sekolah nanti. Haha ia tersenyum sendiri dikantin tersebut hingga mengakibatkan ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari murid yang lain tapi ia tak peduli.

"Jong!"

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat ada yang memanggil namanya ia pun melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh Chanyeol Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Dasar anak ini, biarkan aku duduk dulu baru bertanya"

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol, ah iya Chanyeol ini merupakan kakak tingkat Jongin makanya ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebuatan Hyung.

"Hehehe maafkan aku Hyung, silahkan duduk" Ucap Jongin mempersilakan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu tanpa disuruh.

"Ah sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menawarkan mu makanan untuk nanti malam" Ucap Chanyeol dengan meminum minuman Jongin.

Jongin hanya mendengus melihat minumannya yang telah kandas.

"Tentu saja aku mau Hyung, tetapi makanan apa?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"Itu rahasia, yang penting kau datang lah nanti malam keapartemen ku" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pasti datang. Masak yang banyak Hyung"

"tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan melakukan nya" ucap Chanyeol sebal pada Jongin.

Tawa Jongin meledak mendengar kalimat itu dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Sehun" panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Iya Jong, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hmm apakah kau ada acara setelah ini?" Tanya Jongin ragu.

Sehun nampak sedang berpikir dan tak lama kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak ada"

Jongin memekik senang dalam hati mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan Dance bersama sekarang?" Tanya Jongin, ia harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Boleh saja, aku juga sedang ingin berlatih dance."

Senyum Jongin makin mengembang mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia pasti bisa mendekati Sehun.

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruangan dance" Ajak Jongin semangat, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jongin.

Mereka pun jalan bersama keluar kelas, tetapi tepat di depan pintu mereka bertemu Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehun... Jong" sapa Baekhyun dengan tak ikhlas menyapa Jongin.

"Oh hai Baek... " Sapa Jongin seceria mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan dongkol nya karena melihat Baekhyun yang berada didepannya.

"Baekhyun ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku nebeng ya Sehun, rumah kita kan searah"

"Tapi aku akan berlatih dance terlebih dahulu, apa kau mau menunggu?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

'Latihan Dance?' Oh membayangkan untuk menunggu Sehun latihan Dance langsung terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun. Pasti membosankan.

Bagaimana ini, ia tak mau Sehun dekat dengan Jongin tapi di sisi lain ia malas sekali untuk menemani Sehun latihan Dance karena ia tak tertarik sama sekali mengenai dance.

"Umm.. Ak-aku rasa aku pulang duluan saja" Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Oke lah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" Sehun pun langsung pergi dari sana diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Jongin menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat Baekhyun. Dan ia menunjukkan smirknya pada Baekhyun serta tangan nya mengisyaratkan 1 sama.

Baekhyun dengan geram seperti mencakar-cakar udara karena sebal dengan ekspresi kemenangan Jongin.

"Huh liat saja, masih banyak hari esok. Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Ini apa? Hehe cerita yang lain aja belum kelar malah buat lagi.

Tapi ide ini sebenernya udah lama sebelum cerita ku yg 'You hurt me'

Karena greget takut lupa jadinya aku buat deh. Wkwk:v

Adakah yang berminta membaca?


	2. Chapter 2

Flat Or Noisy?

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... " Jongin langsung terduduk saat lagu yang ia dan Sehun mainkan selesai.

Ia pun lantas mengambil botol minuman yang berada tak jauh darinya duduk dan langsung melihatnya.

Saat minum Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang juga sedang minum seperti dirinya, ia sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

Kenapa sih Sehun selalu terlihat tampan, apapun yang dilakukan nya tak akan merubah ketampanan nya kecuali ia tertawa sih, tampan nya sedikit hilang tetapi tak jelek kok.

Tapi Sehun itu jarang sekali tertawa, Jongin saja jadi heran apakah didalam diri Sehun tak ada kata lucu?

Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol Hyung dia sering sekali tertawa bahkan Jongin saja tak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol Hyung tertawa sampai seperti orang idiot berguling-guling dilantai dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

Tapi menurutnya sih lucu melihat Chanyeol Hyung yang seperti itu sedikit bisa menghiburnya.

"Jong.. Jongin?"

"Eh-" Jongin langsung tersadar dari acara melamun nya saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Tidak kok" Jongin memberikan cengiran khasnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Oh"

Hanya 'Oh' jawaban Sehun? Astaga apakah berbicara harus membayar mahal sehingga Sehun harus irit bicara?

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung melihat kearah jendela dan sudah akan malam, 'aduh aku sampai lupa waktu, pasti tidak ada bus lagi' batin Jongin.

"Ah iya Sehun, aku akan beres-beres dulu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin pun membereskan peralatan nya ia memasukkan handuk kecil dan juga botol minumannya.

"Seperti nya akan malam, mau ku antar?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun, hati Jongin rasanya langsung berbunga-bunga saat mendengarnya.

Ini lah yang membuat Jongin menyukai Sehun, walaupun Sehun itu orang nya irit bicara, irit ekspresi tetapi tetap peduli pada orang lain.

"Wah.. Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Tak masalah" Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar berdampingan menuju parkiran, baru saja Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya Handphone Sehun bergetar tanda ada telfon masuk. Ia pun mengambil handphone nya yang berada di kantong lalu menjawabnya.

 _" Ya"_

 _"..."_

 _"Sudah, ini aku akan pulang"_

 _"..."_

 _"benarkah?"_

 _"..."_

Sehun tampak melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan orang yang menelfon nya.

 _"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar lagi"_

 _Pip_

"Hm Jongin, seperti nya aku tak bisa mengatarmu." ucap Sehun tak enak.

"memang ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Jongin dengan sedih.

"Tadi Baekhyun menelfon, katanya dia sudah menunggu ku didepan apartemenku"

Ingin rasanya Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memukul wajahnya, kenapa sih dia selalu mengganggu nya saat akan mendekati Sehun.

"Ya, tak apa" Jawab Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Maafkan aku, kau tau kan apartemen kita jaraknya cukup jauh?"

"Ya, tak apa Sehun pulang lah" Jongin bisa melihat rasa tak enak pada Sehun karena tak jadi mengantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu" Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Jongin seraya melambaikan tangan nya dan dibalas bunyi klakson oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya Jongin jalan lagi menuju halte bus yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya.

Setelah sampai ia mendudukan dirinya di halte tersebut. Dihalte tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Ia pun sebenarnya ragu jika masih ada bus di jam segini, hari saja sudah gelap. Tapi ia tunggu saja disini siapa tau ada bus terakhir ataupun taxi yang bisa mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen nya.

Tapi sudah kurang lebih 30 menit, tak ada tanda-tanda nya kendaraan umum lewat, bagaimana ia pulang sekarang.

Jongin cukup merutuki ayah nya yang tak memperbolehkan nya membawa mobil, ayah nya takut Jongin kenapa-napa. Makanya ia tak membawa mobil, tapi ia juga tak bisa bawa mobil sih sebenarnya. Hehe

Tak lama dari acara merutuki nya itu, berhenti lah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tepat didepan nya.

Keluar lah orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung... " Jongin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Untung Hyung datang, kalau tidak aku tidak tau bagaimana cara nya pulang"

"Kau kemana saja sih belum pulang? Tadi aku ke apartemen mu tapi tak ada orang. Makanya Hyung bergegas kesini dan benar saja kau disini" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dadanya.

"Tadi aku berlatih Dance Hyung, dan lupa waktu hehe" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Huh lain kali jangan terlalu berlatih keras, nanti kau sakit. Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin pelan lalu masuk ke dalam Mobil diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Hyung kau merusak tatanan rambutku" Ujar Jongin dengan sebal.

"Dari tadi memang sudah berantakan Jongin" Ucap Chanyeol jengah.

"Eh benarkah?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

Kalau rambutnya tadi benar berantakan berarti Sehun tadi melihat rambut nya berantakan dong, wah Jongin malu sekali.

"Kau tak sadar?" Tanya Chanyeol heran sembari mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak Hyung" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Sudah itu tak penting, sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang dan memakan masakan ku"

Jongin baru ingat kalau dirinya mempunyai janji akan makan diapartemen Chanyeol, hah membayangkan masakan Chanyeol membuat dirinya jadi lapar.

"Ayo Hyung...aku sudah tak sabar" Ajak Jongin dengan antusias.

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala nya melihat Jongin yang sangat antusias.

.

.

.

Tbc

Or

End?

Hai aku Akhirnya up cerita yang ini, dan maaf ya pendek, soalnya ini emang Short Story, dan mungkin chapter depan sudah End. Dan aku juga ada buat cerita diwattpad, kalau mau liat bisa kunjungi SJH7288 terimakasih~


	3. Chapter 3

Me Or Him?

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 6 hari Baekhyun dan Jongin berusaha mendekati Sehun, dan hubungan mereka masih sama saja tak ada kemajuan.

Kadang kala Baekhyun berhasil merebut perhatian Sehun dan kadang kala pula Jongin juga berhasil merebut perhatian Sehun.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa Sehun perhatian padanya tapi kadang semua itu runtuh jika ia melihat Baekhyun juga mendapat perhatian dari Sehun.

Ia tak bisa menebak apa jalan pikiran dari Oh Sehun, karena ia sangat minim ekspresi maupun kata-kata.

Dan hari ini Jongin berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada Sehun, ia tak peduli apa yang nanti Sehun pikirkan tentang dirinya. Tetapi yang pasti ia sudah merencanakan ini.

Nanti sepulang sekolah ia akan mengajak Sehun untuk berlatih dance dan sudah dipastikan Baekhyun pasti tak akan ikut.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, Jongin hanya duduk di kelas dengan sesekali membaca buku sekaligus memikirkan nanti bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan nya.

Jongin sedikit mendengus jika mengingat tadi saat bel baru saja berbunyi tanda istirahat, tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajak Sehun ke kantin dengan alasan tak punya teman yang bisa di ajak ke kantin.

Sebenarnya Jongin tadi berencana mengajak Sehun ke kantin, tapi ternyata kalah cepat dengan Byun itu. Alhasil sekarang dirinya di kelas, terlalu malas untuk ke kantin apalagi jika bertemu Sehun yang sedang bersama Baekhyun.

Acara melamun nya sedikit terganggu karena suara bisik-bisik teman nya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke pintu kelas dan melihat Park Chanyeol disana.

Ah aku lupa memberi tahu, Park Chanyeol ini juga cukup populer dikalangan sekolah mereka. Dia dikenal sangat ramah dan juga pintar memainkan alat musik jadi tak jarang banyak yang mengaguminya.

Chanyeol tampak mendekati tempat duduk Jongin, dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jongin.

"Kenapa tak ke kantin? Biasa nya kau kekantin bersama teman albinomu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan memandang Jongin tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik teman sekelas Jongin.

"Nama nya Sehun Hyung...bukan albino" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ya ya ya itu lah maksudku. Tapi kenapa tak ke kantin? Nanti maagmu kambuh!" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan sedikit tegas.

"sedang malas saja" Jawab Jongin enteng.

"Dasar bocah ini! Kau tak ingat huh saat perut mu kambuh kau merengek pada ku" ejek Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Hyung... Tak usah diingat lagi" jawab Jongin sedikit merajuk.

Ia malu jika harus mengingat kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu saat dirinya sedang sakit perut karena maagnya kambuh ia mengedor pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan merengek karena sakit perut.

"Maka nya jangan meninggalkan makan. Ini makan rotinya" Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari kantong celana nya dan memberikan nya pada Jongin.

"Wah...Terimakasih Hyung"Jongin menampilkan senyuman nya dan segera memakan roti tersebut.

"Ya sudah Hyung akan ke kelas sekarang"

"Ya.. " Jawab Jongin masih dengan mengunyah rotinya.

Kadang Jongin heran juga kenapa Chanyeol itu baik sekali padanya? Tapi lama berpikir akhirnya ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol pasti menganggap nya sebagai adik, karena dulu Chanyeol pernah bercerita kalau dirinya ingin sekali punya adik tapi orang tua nya yang tak mau.

Saat sedang asyik memakan rotinya, Sehun datang ke kelas lagi lebih bagusnya tidak bersama Baekhyun. Mungkin ia sudah ke kelas nya sendiri karena bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi.

"Oh tadi aku tidak melihatmu dikantin" Kata Sehun dengan mendudukkan dirinya ditempat Chanyeol duduk tadi karena memang itu tempat duduk nya.

"Aku memang tidak ke kantin Hun" Jawab Jongin masih dengan memakan rotinya.

"Tapi itu..." Sehun menunjuk roti yang sedang dimakan oleh Jongin.

"Oh ini tadi dikasih oleh Chanyeol Hyung" Jawab Jongin.

Sehun tak membalas ucapan Jongin, tetapi dirinya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu membalikkan badan nya untuk melihat ke arah depan.

Jongin cukup sedih karena Sehun tak lagi berbicara kepada nya, ia sendiri pun bingung ingin berbicara apa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid berbunyi, setelah guru yang mengajar mereka keluar. Para murid pun juga ikut menghamburkan diri keluar kelas untuk pulang.

Jongin secepat kilat membereskan peralatan tulis nya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun... Latihan dance Yuk" Ajak Jongin pada Sehun.

"Hah aku sebenarnya mau saja.. "

Jongin tak tahu Sehun memang sengaja menggantung ucapan nya atau tidak.

"... Tapi tadi aku sudah berjanji akan belajar bersama dengan Baekhyun"

Dan ucapan Sehun sukses membuat amarah Jongin memuncak. Selalu saja seperti ini, selalu dirinya kalah oleh Baekhyun. Dan mungkin memang dirinya kalah dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin langsung keluar kelas tak memperdulikan tatapan heran Sehun yang melihat Jongin seperti tak biasanya.

Jongin langsung pergi keruang dance sendirian, ia sedih tentu saja karena merasa kalah oleh Baekhyun.

Dan jika sedang sedih Jongin memilih untuk melampiaskan kesedihan nya dengan menari.

Setelah sampai ia langsung menutup pintu dance dan menyalakan musik dengan keras beruntung ruangan ini kedap suara. Jadi tak akan ada yang mendengar musik yang membisingkan itu.

Jongin langsung mengikuti irama dari musik tersebut, meliukkan badan nya dengan luwes. Lalu mengikuti hentakan-hentakan musik.

Dan kegiatan menari nya tanpa terasa sudah berlangsung sangat lama, ia tak memperdulikan keringat yang sudah banyak menetes ataupun kaki nya yang sudah pegal. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihan nya.

Pada pertengahan lagu, tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk karena terpeleset, ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Akhh!...sakit" Ia berusaha memegang kaki nya yang sakit.

"Akhhh.. Hiks.. " Jongin tak sanggup ini sangat sakit.

Air mata Jongin mulai deras seiring dengan denyutan yang makin parah ia rasakan.

Ia dengan susah payah mengambil handphone nya dan mencari kontak yang pertama kali dilihatnya yaitu Sehun.

 **"Sehun, tolong jemput aku!"**

 **Send**

Sudah beberapa menit baru Jongin mendapat balasan dari Sehun. Tetapi...

"Maaf jong. Aku masih belajar bersama Baekhyun"

Air mata Jongin semakin deras mendapat balasan itu, hatinya sakit dan kakinya pun tak kalah sakit.

Ia sudah tau jawaban nya. Ia kalah dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menang dari Jongin.

Dengan cepat ia mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol berharap pria itu bisa menjemputnya.

 **"Hyung... Tolong jemput aku diruang dance sekolah"**

 **Send**

Sudah beberapa menit tetapi tak ada balasan, Jongin berusaha memijit kakinya berharap dapat meredakan sakitnya tapi bukan nya hilang malah tambah sakit setiap kali ia menyentuhnya.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampakkan Chanyeol yang terengah-engah. Seperti habis berlari.

"Astaga Jongin!? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol dengan panik menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di pinggir ruangan dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi nya.

"Hyung... Hiks.. Kaki ku sakit.. " Jongin langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu Chanyeol sampai didekatnya dan Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah eratnya, ia mengusap punggung Jongin untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Sstt... Tak apa Jongin, sekarang kita pulang. Oke?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan anggukan dari kepala Jongin yang berada di pundaknya.

Chanyeol dengan segera mengambil tas Jongin lalu memakainya dibelakang dan dengan segera mengendong Jongin dengan gaya bridal style.

Jongin pun dengan segera mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Chanyeol dengan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Beruntung hari sudah sore jadi tak ada murid yang melihat kejadian dimana Chanyeol mengendong Jongin, hanya ada satpam yang menjaga Sekolah yang berada disana.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi kursi dibelakang nya dengan intens, sudah dua hari pemilik kursi tersebut tidak sekolah.

Menurut informasi dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Jongin sedang sakit. Tapi tak tau sakit apa.

Sehun sudah mencoba menghubungi Jongin tetapi tak pernah diangkat ataupun dibalas. Ia pun juga pernah pergi ke apartemen Jongin tetapi tetap nihil tak ada Jongin disana.

Sebenarnya kemana Jongin selama ini, padahal Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang dan berharap Jongin sudah mulai sekolah.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat Jongin duduk dikursinya sedang membaca buku.

Dengan segera ia memasuki kelasnya dan duduk dikursi nya sendiri. Ia langsung menghadapkan dirinya kebelakang untuk melihat Jongin.

"Jongin.." Panggil Sehun lembut.

Jongin pun mengangkat kepala nya saat mendengar panggilan seseorang pada dirinya dan tersenyum saat melihat bahwa Sehun lah pelakunya.

"Oh Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya nya ceria seperti biasanya.

"kenapa tak masuk sekolah kemarin?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kaki ku sakit, jadi tak bisa sekolah" Jawab nya dengan ringan.

"Sakit apa?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Hanya keseleo" Jawab Jongin dengan tenang.

"Apakah ada hubungan nya dengan saat kau mengirimi ku pesan?" Tanya Sehun was-was.

"Yeah bisa dibilang begitu"

"Sungguh? Oh maafkan aku Jongin, aku tak bermaksud" Sehun tampak terkejut dan menyesal.

"Sudah, tak apa Sehun. Sekarang sudah mendingan" Jawab Jongin dengan tersenyum agar Sehun berhenti merasa tak enak.

"Oh iya, aku ingin berbicara padamu" Kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Baru saja Jongin akan bertanya, tetapi guru yang akan mengajar mereka sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, tetapi Jongin dan Sehun masih didalam kelas.

Sehun baru bisa berbicara sekarang karena tadi saat jam istirahat ia di panggil oleh anggota basket.

Suasana disana masih hening karena belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa heran, tumben sekali Sehun mengajak nya berbicara serius. Lagi pula berbicara apa?

"Jongin" Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" Jongin pun langsung melihat Sehun saat nama nya dipanggil.

"Aku sudah tau masalah kalian" Ucap Sehun ambigu.

"Masalah? Kalian? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Sehun?" Tanya Jongin bingung, ia masih belum paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau dan Baekhyun, aku mengetahui nya" Balas Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang saat mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jongin dengan terbata-bata.

"Baekhyun memberitahu ku" Kata Sehun.

Jongin hanya diam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Dan aku sudah punya keputusan nya" Kata Sehun lagi menarik perhatian Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya saat ini, ia juga sudah tau jawaban nya. Sudah pasti Sehun akan memilih-

"Aku memilihmu.. "

"Eh-" Jongin terkejut tentu saja.

"selama ini, aku minta maaf kepada mu karena selalu mementingkan Baekhyun. Karena kau tau sendiri kami sudah berteman lama jadi aku tak enak hati jika tiba-tiba memilih pergi dengan mu. Tapi yeah aku hanya menganggapnya... Teman. Dan aku sudah menjelaskan padanya kemarin"

Jongin bersumpah, ini kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari mulut Sehun selama mereka kenal. Dan Jongin juga bingung ingin menjawab apa sekarang.

"Jongin, aku memilihmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Maaf Sehun" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'maaf'?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku-"

"Jongin... " Perkataan Jongin terputus saat seseorang memanggil nya.

"Kau belum selesai dengan urusan mu?" Tanya orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah selesai Hyung" Jawab Jongin seceria mungkin.

Jongin pun mengambil tasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dengan sigap Chanyeol merangkuk Jongin agar tidak terjatuh.

Kaki Jongin memang sudah membaik, tetapi belum sembuh. Ia masih harus dibantu untuk berjalan.

"Dan Sehun, ini lah jawaban nya...Aku sudah memiliki pasangan"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin mulai jalan dengan bantuan Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Hati-hati Sayang"

Sehun masih bisa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol saat Jongin sedikit limbung. Ia baru menyadari jika kaki Jongin masih sakit dan diperban.

Dan Sehun masih diam mematung ditempat nya sekarang, ia masih mencerna kejadian barusan.

Jadi ia kalah cepat dari Chanyeol?

.

.

.

End

 _Flashback_

Setelah kaki Jongin di perban oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Park, ia sekarang sedang tiduran dikamar Chanyeol.

Ya, ia memang tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol atas paksaan sang pemilik apartemen.

Jongin sih senang-senang saja kalau tinggal disini, karena ia sekarang tak bisa kemana-mana jadi bisa minta bantuan Chanyeol. Hehe

Nampak Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa nampan berupa makanan untuk Jongin.

Setelah sampai, ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur tersebut. Ia menaruh makanan itu di pangkuan nya dan mulai menyuapi Jongin.

"Masakan Hyung memang yang terbaik" Ucap Jongin tulus dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Dengan telaten ia menyuapi Jongin dan juga memberi nya minuman.

Jongin heran sekali, Chanyeol ini kenapa sih baik sekali jadi orang. Orang nya juga humoris.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang tak sadar menatap Chanyeol lama jadi sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Eh tidak apa-apa Hyung... Aku hanya heran saja. Hyung kenapa sih baik sekali denganku?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Karena... "

Chanyeol menaruh piring tadi ke meja nakas yang tak jauh dari sana. Lalu memegang kedua tangan Jongin sehingga membuat Jongin bingung.

"Aku... Mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus.

Jongin melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, perkataan Chanyeol sungguh tak terduga.

"Kim Jongin... Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan tersenyum.

Rona samar langsung terlihat dipipi Jongin, ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia kira perhatian Chanyeol selama ini karena menganggapnya seorang adik. Tetapi ternyata dugaan nya salah.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Jongin merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu bisa menghiburnya, selalu menjaganya selama ini.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Jongin lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung menunduk untuk menutupi pipi nya yang terasa panas. Pasti sekarang pipi nya sudah merah.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Jongin perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Saranghae Jongin... "

 _Chu~_

.

.

.

Beneran End

Yeay... Akhirnya aku selesain juga ff ini, dan jawaban nya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Maaf bagi yang kecewa sama ceritanya, aku dari awal soal nya udah nentuin kalo Chankai bakal jadian.

Sebenernya kemarin cukup kecewa karena cuma sedikit yang liat cerita ini, tapi it's okay lah.

Ps: maaf kalo ada typo, soalnya ceritanya nggk diedit lagi:)

Dan selamat bertemu dicerita selanjutnya~


End file.
